Ireland
by elisheva
Summary: Jane convinces Lisbon to take the trip to Ireland to find out what his family is hiding. Sequel to 'The Jane Malone' possible Jane/Lisbon....
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again, do not own the characters. Hope you like what I have done! Enjoy!**

* * *

He liked to walk up behind her to scare her. But sometimes- just sometimes- she caught his whiff and stilled herself not to jump when he said her name so close.

"Lisbon." It was said softly into her ear so she took a breath before turning, see him close to her.

"Good morning, Jane," Agent Teresa Lisbon greeted her consultant, forcing herself not to give anything in her features away.

The blond man before her gave a gentle smile. "Good morning."

The petite brown haired, green eyed thirty something shifted as she maintained her gaze to show she was not intimidated. "Do something for you?"

His grin widened, making her nervous. He held up something in his hands. "Present."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You know it's not my birthday. What are you buttering me up for?"

The handsome man bounced onto his heels, his three piece suit making him look erroneously like a business man. "Nope, not a gift. A present." Only Patrick Jane would say there was a difference. "You said you would go."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes. "Go?" She snatched the paper and looked closely at the words. "Ireland? Tomorrow!"

"Yep."

"Uh, nope. In case you've missed it I can't exactly take off such short notice. I'm in charge of a team."

"Taken care of," He said, with a smirk.

"And," She said, paying no heed to his words, "a whole week? Could you have given me a _little_ more notice? Wait...what?"

"Taken care of. I talked to Minnelli and requested time for both of us. I told him you needed a vacation but would never actually take it unless I got you out of the country. He agreed."

She looked at him astounded. "But the team!"

"Cho can handle it for a week. Ever since Shea was here he's been talking about you to his family. My cousins want to meet you, Lisbon. And I think it'd be really fun."

She studied the tickets once more. "I've always wanted to see Ireland."

"Here's your chance."

Lisbon finally smiled. "Aren't you afraid you might lose me to the Malone charm?"

Jane laughed. "You're immune to me, you're immune to my family. Now, let's tell the kids Mommy and Daddy are going to play then go home to pack. Plane leaves very early tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa Lisbon did not consider herself _not_ to be a morning person. But the combination of predawn hours and Patrick Jane wasn't her idea of a very good morning. She was wrestling with her bag to poke it above their seats when someone behind her pushed it easily up and in. She whirled around on him. "I can do it," she snapped at Jane.

He shrugged and smirked. "You looked like you needed help, Lisbon. Let's face it. You're kinda short."

Mindful of the people flowing into the cabin she glared at him. "Kiss it, Jane." She sat down in her window seat and continued her rant as she placed her backpack under the seat in front of her. "You know, I've spent most of my life without your so-called help. I'm thinking that means I don't need you much now."

Jane grinned as he sat down in the seat next to her and pushed some stray hair behind her ear. "The more you protest it, the more fun it is to help."

She made an irritated noise, dug put her IPOD and set her ear buds to 'ignore' volume. When he didn't bother her after the first ten songs she grew concerned and opened her eyes to see what trouble he was getting into.

Jane was sitting beside her, eyes closed, hands on his stomach. He often acted asleep when he was bored or trying to ignore.

Lisbon noticed a woman across the aisle from them staring openly. Lisbon raised an eyebrow then placed her hand on his bare arm as she leaned to whisper in his ear. "I know you're not asleep."

His breathing never changed.

"There's a girl over here who looks desperate to meet you. I'm thinking of giving her the chance."

Jane took a deep breath but eyes stayed shut.

Lisbon knew for a fact Jane wasn't asleep and wanted to get him back for several reasons. So, she childishly licked his ear.

The way he came out of his seat she knew she had managed to shock the self-proclaimed mentalist. "What the...?" he turned to face her.

She smiled prettily. "You were ignoring me."

"I was asleep," he lied cleanly, wide-eyed.

"And you're full of it."

Getting his bearings back he gave her an easy smile. "What did you need, Teresa?"

The ease he said her name never failed to unnerve her. "You have an admirer," she told him, softly.

"I know," he answered back. "Hence the nap." He laced his left hand through her right, much to her amazement. "Are you jealous, my dear?"

"What are you doing?"

"It's what you're doing. You are saving me from mindless conversation from someone who doesn't exist in my world."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess I should give thanks that I'm given such an honor," she told him sarcastically.

Jane winked then, in the other woman's view, lifted Lisbon's hand to his mouth to kiss it. "Everyday you're with me is an honor," he said with a twinkle in his eye, loud enough for rows to hear.

Lisbon resisted the urge to roll her eyes again at his irony then looked around him to see the woman was now looking away. She was about to tell Jane it was a successful mission when she noticed something else. "Where's your ring?" she blurted out.

Jane didn't blush because Jane didn't blush but Lisbon could sense he was a little embarrassed. "I thought that would look a little bad- me with a wedding ring on, you with nothing."

"Jane--"

"No, it's fine. It's time to try it."

Lisbon didn't know what to say so she said nothing. She just squeezed their clasped hands and leaned back into her seat as the plane got ready for take off.


	3. Chapter 3

The layover in Atlanta was two hours, which Lisbon, instead of cursing, thought was a miracle considering it took them 45 minutes to find their gate. Once they had sat down she laid into Jane.

"This is ridiculous," she told him as he closed his eyes to wait for the plane. "How'd I even get talked into this?"

"Shh," he told her, mumbling. "I'm trying to sleep."

She gave a curse. "I know good and well you _don't_ sleep."

He opened his eyes. "And I don't know how many times it's told to you but just because I don't sleep doesn't mean I don't need to try."

"You're just trying to sleep so you can avoid me but I'm onto you, mister."

"I'm not avoiding you now, Lisbon," he said in soothing voice.

"I don't know how you talked me into this but I don't want to do it anymore."

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

She gestured about her wildly. "You just jumped me yesterday about this trip and it's my fault for letting it go this far but I'm wanting to drop this charade."

He sat up a little more to look better at her. "What do you mean, Lisbon?"

She nearly looked desperate. "I want to go home, Jane."

"Why?"

"Why?" she repeated. "One takes a trip with a lover not a coworker for one."

"We'll get back to that one. What else?"

"Ireland, Jane? A foreign country? Really?"

"I've family there, remember," he told her. "And I've been there several times before. You'll be fine. Anything else?"

Lisbon frowned. "Isn't that enough?"

He gave her a smile. "You have a problem with us being just coworkers?"

She saw something in his face and backed up a little. "Well, you have to admit it's not appropriate."

"Would you rather us be more than coworkers?" he asked, blandly.

"What? No! What?" was her response.

Jane chuckled. "Lisbon, this trip we are friends. Just stick with that mentality."

She took a deep breath and grabbed his forearm for support. "What are we going to be doing?" she asked.

"For a small portion I will be signing away my rights to the Jane Malone. But we are also going sightseeing and visiting my cousins."

Tired as she was she laid her head on his strong shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his. "Maura was your mom's sister, right?"

"Right," he confirmed. "And, though her husband Malone is dead they have three sons to survive them."

"Michael, Shea, and Brannon," she answered.

"Shea you've met. Brannon is more laid back, everything rolls off his back. Michael is the business man, always serious."

"And looks exactly like you."

He shifted his head to look down at her. "I hope you can tell us apart," he told her.

She turned her head to look up. "One's completely serious and one never is. I think I can handle that."

"I can be serious," he argued as an attendant began to make announcements for their flight.

"Oh, no. I might take the wrong man home since I can't tell their accents apart. What ever will I do?" she said, sarcastically.

"And to think," Jane said as they were called to their seats. "I was afraid for the moment he might want to come home with you."

She made a face at him. "You know, you think you're really cute but you really aren't."

"It's all in perception, my dear."


	4. Chapter 4

There were a few positive things to be said for insomnia- one of which is there is no such thing as jet lag. International time meant nothing to Jane. Lisbon, on the other hand, was a zombie after the last leg of their journey deposited them in Dublin.

"Did you know," Jane cheerfully chirped as they waited for their baggage, "Dublin is actually derived from the Irish phrase 'Dubn Linn' meaning 'black pool' and is supposed to be pronounced 'Dhuv Linn'?"

Lisbon turned her puffy eyes to him. "Did _you_ know I'll cram your luggage up your ass if you don't stop talking to me for two seconds?"

Jane winced as he heard, "Crude Americans," from behind him. "Lisbon."

"I wouldn't push it, Jane," she warned as she grabbed her duffel bag. "I've only grabbed about four hours and you know how I get when I haven't slept."

Anything he was going to say in his defense was cut off by a happy cry of "Tessie!" and "Phadraig!"

Jane turned and embraced his aunt while Shea went to help Lisbon with her bag. "Maura, it's been too long."

"Aye, Patrick" she agreed. "Near after the funerals."

Shea broke the moment as he dragged Lisbon with him. "Here she is. The light o' me life."

Jane put his arm around her to save her from his cousin. "Maura, meet Agent Teresa Lisbon."

"Tessie," inputted Shea.

"Teresa," she corrected. "Tessie makes me feel as if I'm five again."

Maura hugged her. "Welcome to Ireland. The other boys are out at the vehicles. Wait until they look at you. And, Patrick, as you get older you and Mick look more and more alike. I swear you two were separated at birth."

Lisbon had been hearing this about Jane's cousin since Shea appeared several months ago in California but she thought it was something people said. Shea had the same hair, some same features as Jane. Michael _was_ Jane. Build, height, eyes, hair, the way to make you feel you were the only one worth listening to. She gasped when she saw him.

Jane, next to her, laughed and bounced on his heels. "Ah, you thought we were exaggerating."

"Jane," she said, suddenly, pulling him to a quick halt. "You _are_ the only one in your family, right?"

He knew what she meant as he urged her forward. "Yes, Teresa, self taught, one of a kind."

It was unnerving to watch Michael and Jane interact but she was able to quickly pick out differences, even if some were based on geography alone. Irish accent versus California. Sun exposure. Dress. Then she remembered what Jane had said about Michael's seriousness and she noticed different lines on his face. _Then_ she noticed them staring at her and blushed. "What?"

Jane, of course, looked amused. "She's overwhelmed."

She blurted out the first thing that popped in her head. "Van Pelt will be beside herself."

"A coworker," he explained to the others. "We'll have a picture taken before we leave. Lisbon, ready to hit the road?"

She shouldered her bag, ignoring the Malone men as they seemed to battle to carry it. "How far is it?"

"About an hour," the youngest Malone, Brannon, answered. "We'll take you to the rental."

She was asleep before they even left the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

The short nap did wonders to Lisbon's mood as she looked at the landscape Jane woke her up to see. Green was everywhere.

Their reservations were at the Hilamar Hotel- just several miles from Maura Malone's place. They stopped at the hotel to check in and drop their things off. They were single rooms although Lisbon thought it was funny that Jane paid for a bed he wouldn't even use.

Jane started to get more bouncy as he began to explain landmarks. "Now, we don't have much time to show you everything."

She rolled her tired eyes. "How many times have you been here?"

He thought for a second. "This is the sixth time."

"Jane! You've probably seen all the things in this country."

He gave a smile that lit up his face. "True, Lisbon. But I've never seen them with you."

Lisbon controlled her expression. "What do we do first?"

"Well, we go to the Malone place to eat then we decide what to do from there." He was quiet for just a moment. "I'm going to suggest a nap then travel to Dublin for the nightlife."

Lisbon frowned slightly as they pulled up to a beautiful little house. "Nightlife. Like what?"

"If we go early enough we can see the Guinness Storehouse where they make the beer. And pubs."

"Are we going to the Jane Malone?"

He paused before opening the door. "Not tonight," was all he said.

Jane's family were entertaining to say the least. Maura asked her to call her by her first name and insisted Lisbon make herself right at home.

"I'm not used to girls, ya see," she told Teresa as she led her into the kitchen to get the 'boys' drinks. "My boys aren't married up yet and Patrick lives too far away."

"I'm the only girl in a long line of boys," Lisbon shared with the open woman.

"Well, we've got all my boys looking your way, young Teresa. Even Patrick is looking. There might be a fight when you get ready to leave."

She felt her face flush. "No, you don't understand. Jane- Patrick and I are just friends. Coworkers really."

Maura laughed. "Now I may not have seen Patrick in several years but I remember his emotions, hidden that they are."

Lisbon discounted her as she took a Guinness over to Jane.

"You're wrong," he told Michael.

"How can you say I'm wrong when you don't even know what I'm talking about?"

"You aren't sure yourself. Your eyes betray you."

Shea rolled his eyes good-naturedly at him. "Oh, don't start that mumbo-jumbo."

Jane pointed to Brannon. "He's thinking about how pretty Teresa is." Pointed to Shea. "Wants to ask Teresa out but not sure how I will react." Pointed to Michael. "You've got an ulcer causing heartburn because of this business you've created. You say I don't know about it but I do. You are not thinking selling the pub is a bad decision but you're wrong."

Lisbon stilled. "Wait. You are _selling_ the bar?"

Jane smiled. "Pub, Lisbon. Isn't that why you wanted my shares?"

Maura busted between them. "Now, boys. Enough business talk. It's time for food," she said, effectively killing the conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

The pub wasn't discussed anymore until Lisbon and Jane were at a Dublin pub of their own.

"Why would they want to sell the Jane Malone?" Lisbon asked him over some true Irish beer.

Jane shrugged. "Perhaps it's too much to keep hold of. Perhaps the boys have more things to take care of. Or perhaps something else is going on they're hiding from us."

"Well, if that's the case you'll find that our quickly."

"I intent to." Then he changed the subject. "I wonder how the team is."

She glowered at him. "I can't tell since you stole my phone from me."

He gave her a smile. "What kind of vacation would it be if I let you deal with work, woman?"

The first true day there in Ireland they spent in and near Cork, about four hours away from Kinnegad.

The churches and historical buildings were amazing and Lisbon enjoyed seeing Blarney Castle although she absolutely refused to hang upside down to kiss dry stone.

"It's good luck, my dear," Jane tried to persuade.

"So is a four leaf cover," she told him. "Let's find one of those. I don't have to put my lips where millions of others have for one of those."

So, Jane took her to a field where they searched on their hands and knees like children.

The next day he got her up early and they drove to Galway on the western coast. He took her to the Galway City Museum, which showed the long history of Galway and to tour the Church of Ireland St. Nicholas' Collegiate and the Roman Catholic Cathedral of Our Lady Assumed into Heaven and St. Nicholas. The last stop there was Taibhdbeardc na Gaillimhe which was a theater done completely in the native language. Lisbon was charmed.

After a quick lunch they made their way around Galway Bay to Bunratty Castle, the Burren, and the Cliffs of Moher.

For the Burren Jane parked the car and they got out. Lisbon's breath was taken away.

"There's no grass here, Lisbon, because the land is karsts. Basically lava."

The ground was grey and looked as if people had placed hexagon cobblestones down instead of grass.

Then he drove her to the coast in what he said was County Clare to the Cliffs of Moher. Never had Lisbon seen a more magnificent sight. The cliffs were tall and the ocean crashing on them were the purest blue. Jane took her hand as they stared out form their view.

"Beautiful," she said, in a break taken voice.

"Not as beautiful as you," he told her. "The country compliments your eyes."

She looked at him, startled. "Jane."

He reached over to touch a stray curl. "You are beautiful, Teresa."

She just rolled her complimented eyes then turned to face the cliff.


	7. Chapter 7

Lisbon couldn't believe the Jane Malone. She thought it would just be another pub. And they had been to a pub in Dublin. But this was something else. She and Jane chose the bar stools.

"Although if we want we can move to a more private setting later," he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, as she thought about the way he acted that afternoon.

The bartender came immediately. "Mr. Malone, we didn't expect you here tonight. What a good surprise. The usual?"

"O' course," Jane said in a very convincing accent. "And one for me girl."

He looked surprised but nodded and moved down the bar.

"He thinks you're Michael," Lisbon said, intrigued.

"Yep. Free drinks," he said with a grin.

She frowned. "But you're half owner still."

"Silent partner."

She snorted. "Yeah, _Jane_ Malone."

He smiled. "Well, you know how it goes, proving it and all."

She watched the bartender mix their drinks. "What's his usual?"

"I can't say."

It turned out to be rum and coke, which neither minded it seemed since they were thrown back.

They talked about work and their coworkers, various cases were brought up without the mention of Red John. Lisbon started laughing at something Jane said so hard he had to put his hand out to make sure she didn't fall off the stool.

"Whoa," he said, keeping his hand on her back. "Maybe we need to move to the floor."

"Lead the way," a tipsy Lisbon stated, happily.

He sat them at a table then watched as Lisbon moved her chair closer to the corner. "I can't really hear you so far."

He grinned. "I haven't talked yet, Teresa."

"What?" she said with a grin.

The bartender brought them yet another round then told Jane something in his natural language. Jane just gave him his famous smirk and responded back.

Lisbon looked confused at Jane. "What'd he say? I don't speak Irish."

"Gaelic, Lisbon," Jane corrected, "and he told me I had the most beautiful woman in the pub."

She flushed from more than the liquor. "I'm scared to ask what you said."

He laughed then, a sound Lisbon thought she could never came often enough. "I told him I agreed."

She looked down as she messed with her glass. "Jane, stop saying things to try to embarrass me."

He reached over to take her hand gently. "Teresa, I'm not playing silly little games to try to embarrass you. This time the words I speak I feel are real."

She looked at their hands he had entwined then his face. "I don't know what to say, Jane."

"Try thank you, Lisbon," he teased.

She snorted, falling into their own comfortable routine. "Thank you. Moving on. I'm kinda feeling these drinks so I hope your insomniac ass doesn't expect me to get up at six."

"I was thinking more like eight," he said.

She took her hand from him to his closest shoulder before casually putting her hand back on top of his.

He glanced down before wrapping only his thumb around her fingers.

She didn't seem to notice as she launched into a conversation about Wayne and Grace condemning and commending them all in the same breath.

"Wait," Jane had to interrupt with a smirk. "Do you want them to get together of not?

"Of course not! It's against the rules and I'd probably have to fire them both which is a waste of good agents." She sighed. "But love hits you and you just can't help it."

"You sound like you know for sure."

She looked at him. "Love is a funny thing."

Jane had lost count of how many drinks they had but he was sober enough to realize she was intoxicated. And not slightly. He rubbed her fingers with his thumb. "I think it's time to leave."

She looked down at the drink in her hand and nodded as it became three. "Definitely."

Lisbon was fine with her walking, semi-straight line but hen she had to stop and stand was a different story.

In the hotel elevator she leaned heavily on Jane, who, in turn, placed his arm around her to draw her close.

He walked her to her room. Once he opened the door for her she turned to him, putting her hand on his chest. "Come in?"

He sighed and played with a stray of her hair. "I shouldn't."

She stepped closer and ran her hand up to cup his neck. "I enjoy talking to you."

He reached up to take her hand form him when she came flush against his body and placed her lips against his as he tried to formulate a response. His body acted automatically and he was kissing her even as his brain tried to figure out what was happening. The drinks hadn't helped.

He moaned or she moaned then they entered the room. Someone closed the door without breaking the lip lock. The kiss grew heavy as hands roamed.

They had found the bed, Jane pressing Lisbon against the mattress, so ready for the next phase when his mind caught up. He took a breath and looked at her, framing her face with his hands.

"What's wrong?":she asked even as she tried to pull him back down for the embrace.

"Teresa, we can't do this."

She frowned. "Why not? We both want this."

"We're also both intoxicated. I don't want to do something we'll regret in the morning."

Alcohol tears appeared. "I'm sorry. I didn't...You just..." She pushed him away. "Go to bed, Jane. Leave me alone."

He sighed. "I'm not rejecting you , Teresa. When you're sober you can't honestly say you want me. A man with a past that's with him every step of the way."

She frowned. "I'm not asking for a relationship, Patrick."

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. "Let's just put this on hold for the moment. Until we know it's not just some mistake." He got up and watched her get up as well. "Get some sleep," he said. "Just come get me when you wake. I'll be up," he joked.

She didn't smile. At the door he turned to wish her a goodnight. She said, "Since this fluke will probably not happen again can I get a goodnight, farewell kiss?"

"I never said it wouldn't happen again," he told her but pulled her to him to kiss her as she asked.

The kiss was intoxicating and deepened quickly. He finally got up enough willpower to break it off. "Goodnight," he said, huskily.

Lisbon, lips swollen and red from the embrace, gave a tired smile. "Goodnight."

Jane wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the 'romp' with Lisbon but he fell into his bed and got seven hours sleep with no dreams whatsoever.


	8. Chapter 8

Teresa Lisbon woke up the next morning not with a hangover but with the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment as the memories of the night before crashed into her first waking moments. She procrastinated seeing Jane by taking a long shower but once she got bored under the water she decided to take her lumps.

Damp hair in a ponytail, dressed in proper Ireland weather wear she knocked on Jane's door. She took a deep breath and was about to knock when his door flew open.

"Teresa!" he beamed, "good morning." Then he leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

Once he broke it she stood in wonder that she had kissed him back. "What was that for?"

Hr grinned and gestured for her to come in his room. His bed looked like it had actually been slept in. "I thought it would help you figure out if you were right in second guessing yourself. And I wanted to."

Patrick Jane had wanted to kiss her? "Wait, didn't you say something last night about how it wasn't a good idea?"

"Maybe but then I came back here and slept."

She blinked. "You _did_ sleep?"

He beamed and nodded. "Dreamless. For the whole night."

"Alcohol will do that."

This time he shook his head. "Not to me. It was you."

She forgot she was supposed to feel embarrassed. "Jane, do you even know what you are babbling?"

His grin faltered as he looked at her. "What are _you_ trying to say, Lisbon?"

She grew flustered. "I don't know, Jane. Nothing can really come of this."

Jane laughed.

Lisbon scowled. "What's so funny?"

"You! You can't just stomp your foot and make this go away."

"There is no 'this'!"

He placed his hands in his pockets. "You know how much I enjoy getting you riled up?"

She gave him a death glare. "Why are we doing today?"

"Meeting with the cousins. Perhaps now I can get everything on the table."

She followed him to the hotel door. "What do you suspect to be there once you strip the layers?"

Jane shrugged as he held open the door for her. "A whole lot of peels they would have preferred stayed hidden."


	9. Chapter 9

Lisbon was having a conversation with Shea and Brannon about her thoughts on their mother country when she heard it and immediately stopped talking.

Yelling.

"Mick?" Shea asked as he cocked his head to head better.

Lisbon shook her head. "Jane," she said in wonder.

The voices got louder and then the door between them opened. Jane's flinty eyes finding Lisbon's.

She jumped up to go to him. "What's wrong?"

"Some onions can't be peeled," he said with anger. "I deal with lying from strangers on a day to day basis. I'm not dealing with it from family. Let's go."

"Patrick," Maura came behind him. "We didn't lie. Please understand."

"All I understand is that you and Michael are trying to dance around this and this situation is not going to get better."

"What's happening?" the cop in Lisbon wanted to know.

Maura snapped. "None of your business, dearie. Family only."

Lisbon got right back into her face. "I became involved the moment you welcomed me into your home."

"Yet you still reject what my nephew offers."

Lisbon flushed. "That's none of your damn business."

"I became involved the moment you came into my home," Maura shot back.

Lisbon stood taller. "I refuse to stay silent when you're tearing this family apart. When you're hurting Patrick."

"I don't want to hurt Patrick," Maura stressed.

"I don't either!"

Brannon looked wide-eyed at the two women. "No one has ever stood up to Ma and survived."

Jane had seen enough. "Alright, ladies. Let's see if there can be a peaceful resolution."

Lisbon took a literal step back so that she was beside Jane once again.

Maura, too, took a deep breath. "Ok, Patrick, you're right. Perhaps it is time to tell." She gestured towards the abandoned room.

Jane shook his head. "The privilege of that closed door left when I opened it."

Maura looked to Lisbon. "Family secrets."

He lifted a blond eyebrow. "Lisbon knows I signed the death warrant on my family. I'm sure this pales in comparison."

Everyone sat down and Maura confessed, "The Jane Malone has never made its weight."

"Those payments," Jane protested.

Michael answered. "Repayments is all. You, in essence, gave us a business loan with the option to repay in ten years no interest."

Jane's eyes filled with understanding. "You were trying to repay in less than ten in hopes to sell for a profit."

Maura touched his hands. "Ye must understand, Patrick. We'd not want to sell the pub but tis breakin' us."

He turned to his cousin. "May I see the books?"

Lisbon watched Jane as he quickly studied the finances and came to decisions. "Get rid of most imports. People come for the local taste, out your staff here and here, and for God's sake's stop giving free booze to everyone wearing green!" He looked at Maura. "With a small business loan you can get this thing going, Maura. I could--"

"No, no, no!" she protested. "Enough family involvement. Teresa was right. I'll go to a bank for this."

"Well, don't worry about my repayment."

"Unacceptable."

He grinned. "At least don't over pay."

She smiled back. "That I can agree to."

They ate at a local pub that was not family owned then went back to the Malone home to say their final goodbyes.

"Teresa, may I speak to you in the kitchen, please," Maura asked of her.

Brannon gulped. "Knew it was coming."

Jane winked at her as Lisbon followed the Irish woman. "Is there going to be blood?" she asked. "Jane gets squeamish unless it's his own."

Maura sat at the table and patted the chair next to her. "I respect you, Teresa. You've got guts to stand up to me. Patrick's mother Rebecca would have liked your spunk."

"Thank you," she said, quietly.

"I can't understand why you reject him."

Lisbon gave a sigh. "With all due respect, it's not for you to understand."

"He could be happy with you. It's been so long I had lost hope."

"I'm his boss. We can't be together."

Maura patted her hand. "He's a stubborn one and you've proved you can be too. If you want to be together nothing will stop you."

Once they left Lisbon pleaded a headache, which she was sure Jane didn't believe, and shut herself in he room, dressed in a comfortable t-shirt and sleep pants.

But sleep wouldn't come.

She gave up altogether at two o'clock, grabbed her room key and made her way next door to Jane's room.

When he answered the door his eyes were half-slit and his curly hair was tousled further.

She gawked at him. "Did I wake you?"

He grinned. "I was watching TV in the dark to convince myself I was tired. Come in."

Without preamble she climbed into his bed, propping the pillow up so she could see the black and white film on the screen. "Is this Casablanca?" she asked as he laid down beside her. "It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too. It usually comes on early in the morning."

While Rick was reminiscing with Ilsa Lisbon's head dropped onto Jane so he gently placed his arm around her and settled in to watch the rest of the movie solo. 


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Lisbon was aware of was warmth. And extreme comfort. And then her 'pillow' moved and she suddenly realized she was halfway sprawled on Patrick Jane. She moved her head slightly to see Jane's relaxed boyish face. He actually looked asleep. But then she was lying on his chest, listening to his slow heartbeat, arm across his stomach and his hand on her hip, seemingly blazing its imprint through her clothes.

She had to move. The position was too intimate. She shifted to escape his embrace and tried to do it without waking him but was unsuccessful.

He opened his sleepy eyes and slowly smiled. "Good morning."

She scrambled up. "Gotta go to the bathroom," she said then went into his facilities to gather her wits. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face before looking into the mirror and grimacing. Her hair was all over the place and she was horrified that Jane saw her looking out of her norm. Not that she really cared but it was the principle.

"Lisbon?" Jane's voice came over the water. "You ok?"

She swallowed a nervous laugh before running her fingers through her untamed hair, shutting off the tap, and opening the door to look at the now standing Patrick Jane, running his fingers through his own hair.

He grinned. "Hey."

She shifted her balance. "Well, this is awkward, isn't it."

His mouth curled down slightly. "How so? You fell asleep. Apparently so did I."

She edged towards the door. "I'm going to go get a shower and changed now."

Jane took a small step towards her. "Teresa, we do need to talk," he tried again. "About this."

She made a frustrated noise from the back of her throat. "There is no 'this'!" she repeated once again before escaping to her own room.

Lisbon used her IPOD to keep Jane at his distance as they returned the rental and sat somewhat impatiently waiting to be boarded, trying to ignore the antsy man sitting next to her.

Once they boarded to await takeoff Lisbon turned up the volume- grateful she had charged it at the hotel and looked out the window Jane allowed her to sit by.

He took her hand and she decided it was easier to let him stroke her knuckles than fight it out with him.

Apparently it wasn't enough for him. He took the closest ear bud out and leaned in. "Lisbon, you aren't my boss if that's the problem."

She turned to look at him. "That's not exactly the problem."

"Well, what do you perceive the problem could be?" he asked, honestly.

"This can't happen," she asserted.

"Lisbon, how else can I say this? This is happening right in front of both of us."

Lisbon glared and put her ear bud buck in her ear.

He plunked it back out. "I sleep when I'm with you."

She rolled her eyes. "Great. What type of company does that say I am? The great insomnia cure."

"Lisbon..."

"What, Jane? What do you want me to do about this? Say everything's going to be ok? We do whatever it is we want to do and to hell with the consequence? We're not even in a romantic relationship now and look at us- we're about to kill each other."

He just looked amused. "I'm just wanting to talk. You're the one being the spitfire."

Lisbon glared and flipped him off. "Spitfire this, Jane."

"You want to kiss me," he said matter-of-factly.

She looked surprised. "What?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You want to kiss me."

She struggled with a blush. "Uh, we're on a plane with people. I think it would be inappropriate."

"You do," he grinned as he argued.

"Jane, this is not the time or the place and I'm not going to kiss you even if you keep insisting I want to. Leave it."

"Come on, Lisbon."

Her temper snapped. ""What are we going to do, Jane, go back to your house, sit on your lonely mattress and then lie under the smiling symbol of Red John?"

Jane blinked. "That's cold."

She sighed, allowing it probably was. "What do you want me to do, Jane? You want to come over all the time and just have sex?"

"No, Lisbon--"

"What do you want to do?" she asked. "Just tell me so I can tell you no and we can get this over with and go on with life."

"I want you to admit you want to kiss me."

She rolled her eyes again. "If I do can we move on?"

He paused for a moment. "Yes."

"Then yes, I want to kiss you. Not right now but when I don't want to kill you I want to kiss you. You are very kissable."

His smile lit his face. "Thanks."

"Moving on!"

He chatted aimlessly for several minutes before she placed her ear bud back to ignore him for some time.


	11. Chapter 11

Lisbon knew she really shouldn't be so tired. To escape Jane's endless chatter she took a page from his book and feinted slumber on the plane only to fall asleep for real. She only stayed awake during their layover by sheer luck and Jane's hilarious rundown of the various people in the airport. She was glad Jane had insisted on driving to the airport because she would have not been able to drive them home.

At eight o'clock Cali time she was turning off lights and dressed for bed. She was getting a glass of water when she thought she heard a noise. Emerging from her kitchen she was surprised to hear knocking on her front door. She checked the peephole and opened the door. "Jane, what are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her thin t-shirt. "Did you forget something?"

He smiled and held up her IPOD. "Actually it's what you forgot, my dear Lisbon."

She snatched at it. "Where did you get that?"

"My bag when I was unpacking."

She narrowed her eyes. "Interesting."

His face stayed bland. "Interesting is how I would describe your music choices. Evita?"

She flushed. "You could have returned it at work tomorrow."

He raised a mocking eyebrow. "And give the team something to talk about. I think not, woman." He looked at her curiously. "Am I invited in?"

"No," she said, rudely.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

He looked pleased. "Liar." He bent down and picked up a pizza box. "Hungry?"

Damn him. Her stomach growled as she shook her head so she sighed, backed up, and let him have access to her life once again.

He strode in like he owned the place and set the pizza down before opening her cabinet next to the dishwasher to find the plates. "Ah, Lisbon. So predictable."

She straightened. "I was about to go to bed," she told him strongly.

He continued to put the food on the predictable plates. "I'm not stopping you but you should eat. Could you grab some drinks?"

She sighed, knowing he was there to stay for the moment, and gathered some cans of her diet coke- the only thing she had.

Jane was already flipping through her channels. "Ooh, Lisbon. Zombies."

"Great," she said as she sat and exchanged a drink for her food. A zombie ripped the skin off a person. "Good eating movie," she said, disgusted.

"It's _Land of the Dead_," he told her. "George Romero."

She watched the zombie massacre as she ate her slice, slightly appalled that the movie didn't affect her appetite at all. Her pizza was her favorite kind- Jane never missed a beat.

After the pizza was devoured Jane relaxed in his corner with his arms stretched across the back of the couch.

Lisbon was on the other corner, trying to get comfortable. His fingers were mere inches form her neck. The way she was sitting to avoid him was uncomfortable. Finally, she gave in to sit in the middle, her normal position.

Jane just stayed in his position, much to her surprise. Her neck was pressed against his arm and it felt like fire to her.

"The main character is hot," she commented to break what she thought was uncomfortable silence.

"He looks slightly familiar," Jane said. "But I can't seem to place him." _Then_ he moved. His arm left to be replaced with his fingers. Which started to gently massage her neck.

She bit her lip to not make a sound so he wouldn't see her pleasure but he did anyway.

"I can give you a real massage," he offered.

Her muscles screamed for attention but she resisted. "I'm fine."

He gave a wicked grin. "Sure, but your back is saying otherwise."

Lisbon glared at him- well, the best she could do with his fingers working magic. "I really wish you wouldn't go psychic on me, Jane."

He laughed. "There's no such thing, Teresa. Now, let go and come here."

She resisted but his fingers were pulling on her neck. Next thing she knew she was watching zombies while getting quite possibly the best massage ever.

"You're so tense," Jane commented as his hands moved smoothly from her shoulders to her back.

"I'm always tense," she managed to say, holding back a moan as he released a muscle.

"You just go back from a vacation. What's to be tense about?"

She rolled her shoulders as he worked near her hips. "Gee, I don't know. Couldn't possibly be because I was on vacation with the most irritating man ever."

He leaned her face to her neck. "Look at me."

She turned her head and found his face inches from her. She knew she had to make a choice...


	12. Chapter 12

The wait seemed age but it was merely seconds.

Lisbon was sleepy, confused, and mentally tired. So, she did what her trusted instincts said.

She leaned back, forcing him to do as well then turned her head to press her lips against his waiting ones.

She discovered her drunk assessment of his skill was right. Jane pressed his hand against Lisbon's cheek to turn her head for a better angle. She obliged, deepening the kiss by exploring his mouth. His tongue tangled with hers which made her moan in pleasure.

She was conscious of his hands on her front rubbing her stomach.

When she wanted his hands higher and he started to caress up her senses came to her. She broke the kiss and moved so she could face him. "We can't so this."

For once he was confused. "Teresa--"

She held up a hand to interrupt him. "I mean now. _If_ we do this..."she waved her hands between them "...then it needs to be slow."

Jane looked at her for a moment. "I believe you're right." He reached his hand out to take her arm. "Come here."

She let him settle her with her back to his chest, his arms just around her. It was nice- too nice but she struggled to relax against him. Against Jane. "You smell good," she admitted.

He chuckled and she could feel it through his chest.

"And nothing at work," she warned.

"Understood."

Lisbon finally able to relax. Her eyes were batting, battling sleep.

"Tyger! Tyger! burning bright," he said in a low soothing voice.

"What?"

"In the forests of the night. What immortal band or eye could frame thy fearful symmetry?"

Lisbon recognized the poem and his intent to put her to sleep. She thought about moving to go to her bed but her body refused to cooperate.

She fell asleep when the stars threw down their spears and had a dream that zombies had picked up spears and tried to reach for the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Lisbon woke to the sound of her alarm. She was in bed. She got up and headed to the living room. "Jane?"

There was no answer and the signs of his visit were wiped away. She was conflicted in her thoughts- glad he left, sad he was gone.

"Straighten up, Teresa," she told herself and went to take a shower.

As she rode the elevator up her stomach fluttered at the thought of seeing Jane. Therefore she grimaced and, mad at herself, frowned and stomped into her team's area.

Her first victim was Wayne Rigsby who was leaning against Grace Van Pelt's desk. "Rigsby! You are not here for social hour. Sit your ass in your chair and stay there." Cho was looking at her blandly, book in hang. She fired at him. "A book, Cho?"

"We don't have a case," he bravely told her.

"We have paperwork," she snapped.

Jane watched the interesting act on his couch, wondering if she would acknowledge him. She did not and he watched as she stomped to her office.

Bravely, he got up from his person on he couch and followed her into her office. "Teresa?" he asked as the door completely closed.

"What?" she snapped back.

"What's wrong, woman?" he wondered, reverting to their normal banter in hopes to get her on an even keel.

She glanced to the closed door then back to him before sighing. "When did you leave?"

He beamed. "This tiff as over me?"

"Jane," she snapped.

"After I put you to bed I left."

"Did you sleep?" she reluctantly asked him.

He looked perfectly relaxed. "A little. I'm flattered you show that you care."

She flamed up. "You could have stayed."

He grinned. "Now what kind of gentleman would I be then?"

She frowned. "Cut the crap, Jane. No gentleman would be at my apartment at that hour."

"Eight PM? The horror!"

"Jane!"

He took a step closer to her. "Are you busy tonight?"

She made a show of looking at her watch. "I don't know. It's still early."

He walked up to her desk to look intensely into her eyes. "If you aren't busy I'd like to take you out to dinner. Just dinner. Without sex," he said in reference to her 'just sex' comment.

"Ha! It takes a lot more than dinner to get sex from me."

"Exactly."

She was left with a lot to think about. 


	14. Chapter 14

The case was a one that tested even the veteran agents.

A twelve year old had been raped and her body used up before being tossed into the trash as dead. They had not been fast enough to save the girl but Lisbon swore they would catch the bastard that did it.

She allowed Jane to come along as she interviewed Laura's parents. She figured it was easier than fighting.

The Mangrum's were distraught as Lisbon sat with them in their living room while Jane wandered, doing his thing.

"Please accept out sincerest sympathies," Lisbon told the two of them to begin the interview.

The mother, Janet, sniffed into a tissue. "Thank you, officer," she said, mistaken.

"What are you doing to find these bastards?" Mark asked.

Jane, looking at the fireplace photos, perked up. "What makes you think there is more than one?"

Mark glared over at Jane. "How could there not be? My little girl would never go with strangers."

In the SUV they talked.

"I don't think the stepfather did it," Jane told Lisbon.

"Why not?" she wanted to know. "In these cases the father figure is good for it."

"This guy has been her stepfather since she was 2," he told her. "Did you hear him? He still sees her as that baby. I don't think he did it," he repeated.

She sighed. "Who did?"

"Only the blood test and rape kit will tell."

Lisbon was quiet the rest of the ride to the station.

Van Pelt was running Laura's computer for any possible leads of the internet basis. Cho and Rigsby were running other leads from the neighborhood.

Apparently Jane chose the couch in Lisbon's office as his own.

"Go away, Jane," she told him.

He had the audacity to grin at her. "Not until you agree to dinner with me."

"No!"

She was trying to think of different angles to hit the family when Jane, lying prone on his back, started humming 'The Song that Never Ends' incessantly. About twenty minutes of that was her limit. "Either shut up or get out."

"Dinner?"

"No, Jane!"

"Just one dinner, Lisbon. Try it out."

She sighed. "We're in the middle of a case."

He twisted from his position to look at her. "And you're already getting a headache. It will be a good thing to take a small step back."

"Jane, we can't afford to."

"We need to eat," he argued.

"Take out."

"Eat in," he shot back. "Thirty minutes."

She gave in. "Thirty minutes."

"Forty-five at the most."

"Jane!"

The afternoon was equally as filling. Lisbon took Van Pelt and Jane to Laura's school to talk to her teachers. They all reported the same thing- Laura was a smart, friendly, outgoing girl who was never in any trouble and was the top of her class.

Talking to the children without parent permission was out of the question but Laura's two best friends were actually home from school.

Both girls were inconsolable to the point that Lisbon was resigned to waiting a couple of days when Jane asked Lisbon to the side at the second girl, Marcy Thompson's, house.

"Let me talk to her," he asked of her.

"You think you can..." she started them stopped. "Jane, I'm hesitant."

"You want some answers, Lisbon. This is the only way for immediate ones."

She looked at him for a moment longer before turning back to the tearful child. "Marcy, do you think you might be able to answer some of Mr. Jane's questions?"

She nodded. "I'll....try."

He sat directly in front of her and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm a trained professional."

Lisbon watched as Jane subtlety put the girl under his spell. To the girl's parents they saw a man talking gently to Marcy and her respond to him. They thought he was just good with children. And he was. But he had hypnotized Marcy and as much as Lisbon hated it she was desperate to use anything. And as she watched Jane keep his complete attention on the twelve year old Lisbon was amazed at how their relationship had changed.

"I know there's nothing that can be said to comfort you, Marcy," his voice broke through her thoughts. She focused on him and saw him glancing at her- trance-time apparently over. "But there will be a time when you can put this behind you."

"Thanks, Mr. Jane," she said watery. "You catch the person who did this."

"Agent Lisbon won't rest until she does just that," he reassured her.

As they got into the SUV in their respective places Jane sighed. "So much tragedy at such a young age."

Van Pelt piped up. "I can't begin to imagine. I thought you handled her very well, Jane."

He grimaced. "I hated lying to her."

"She's a kid," Lisbon told him. "They tend to be more resilient."

It wasn't until they were at the CBI Headquarters and Van Pelt was walking in front of them that Lisbon acknowledged his deed. "Thanks, Jane, for talking to her."

He smiled himself out of his pensive mood. "Anytime, my dear."


	15. Chapter 15

Lisbon was studying her notes from all the team members when Jane walked into her office.

"Ready?"

She looked up, startled. "Ready?"

"For dinner." He raised his eyebrow. "You already forgot? Should I be insulted?"

She shook her head to try to clear her thoughts. "No. Sorry. Give me another thirty?"

"Sure."

When he made it back to her a glance at the clock showed her Jane had kindly given her an hour in total. Of course, she had nothing to show for it. And now she knew she actually owed him some extra time.

Jane knew she wouldn't want to go any place fancy so he took her to a place low key, middle line where people would wear jeans or a suit, perfect for the two of them.

It was unspoken not to discuss the case so after the waitress took their drinks Jane spoke up. "I talked to Maura earlier today."

"Oh, yeah?"

"She was approved for the loan."

Lisbon took a drink then smiled. "How wonderful! So, you looked at the books. Do you really think the pub will be ok?"

"Meh," he sounded. "Who knows. If they do what I say they might make it."

She laughed. "Family, huh. At least yours is on a different continent."

Jane smiled then laughed. "True. Yours are pretty near, right?"

"Yeah," she acknowledged. "But at least they leave me alone."

"That is a good thing."

"Sometimes it's the best thing in the world," she sighed.

Their waitress came back and Jane gave her his special smile. "We've been talking. We're going to need a couple more minutes."

"No problem, honey," she assured him.

He waited until she left before turning back to Lisbon. "Brannon fancies himself in love with you."

She laughed. "Really? Aren't there enough pretty girls in Ireland to catch his attention?"

"Apparently they can't compare to the pretty girls in America."

Lisbon fought her blush and said nothing.

"He says he's going to save his money can come here for you."

She was able to roll her eyes then. "Great, just what we need. _Another_ Malone."

"Well, another Malone and a Jane can't be a bad thing I don't think."

Lisbon laughed. "That'd be a very bad thing. Can you imagine two Janes?"

"Actually," he said, playing with his water, "I was almost a twin."

"You were not!"

"No, really. Apparently the other embryo was absorbed back into the womb."

"I guess you just couldn't share any of the attention."

"Elvis was a twin, you know."

She hadn't laughed so hard in a while. "Did you just compare yourself to Elvis?"

"Well, big egos are never good on more than one related child," Jane explained.

"Weren't you also an only child?" she asked.

"They didn't need any more after me," he defended.

"You mean they didn't want any more after you," she said.

"Hey! Didn't they stop making girls after you?" he asked.

She snorted. "Not the same."

The waitress came back without them even having looked at the menu. They opened it up and made the first pick they found before the mood changed.

"Jane," she said, seriously, "we still have no suspects. Where's the magic?"

He reached over and took her hand. "Lisbon, you know there is no such thing as magic."

She shifted. "We have no suspects," she repeated.

"No," he agreed, "but we do have some leads."

"What leads, Jane?"

"Teachers."

She rolled her eyes. "You said you didn't like any of them for it."

"I could be wrong," he admitted. "Or most likely it's someone, some teacher, we haven't talked to yet."

She froze. "Wait, what?"

"Another teacher?" he asked, crossing his brow in confusion.

"Can we get back?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

If she wasn't so distracted she would have appreciated throwing her consultant off. "I need to get back, Jane. I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, ok." He grabbed the waitress to tell her they needed their food to go.

In Lisbon's office, facing each other, Jane told her, "I want this person as much as you do. What are you thinking about?"

She flipped through the notes. "Aha!" she said, looking triumphant. "You said 'teacher'. She had a Sunday school teacher we haven't talked to yet."

"Sunday school teacher?" he repeated.

"It's a lead," she said, excited. "We'll go tomorrow morning."

"Ok," he finally agreed. "Tomorrow."

She chewed on her salad in thought. "I'm sorry about dinner, Jane," she told him.

He grinned. "You can make it up to me. Let's watch a movie tonight."

"What?" she asked.

"Your brains needs to turn off so you'll be fresh tomorrow. That'll make up for the promised dinner."

"Jane," she sighed.

"What?"

She gathered her thoughts. Finally, she said, "No zombies."

"Fine. No zombies."

On the way to her place Lisbon considered it a lesson learned. One missed promised hour with Jane just turned into two and a half hours.

Jane picked a cult classic 'Army of Darkness' with Bruce Campbell.

"You have a thing for the undead," she told him.

He gave her a pretty smile. "You are the one who owns this movie, Lisbon."

She felt like she was falling asleep halfway through so she laid her head on the sofa next to her to fall into a slumber.

She was a child and she knew she was in a dream but was helpless to stop it. She had been attacked by a grown man she knew and trusted and now he was beating her.

"Shut up, Laura," he was saying. "You can't tell. You can never tell."

Her face hurt and she was whimpering when she heard someone else.

"Teresa, wake up. You're ok. Wake up."

She woke with a start to find Jane's familiar face looking down on her. "Let's get you to bed," he told her and placed his arms under her to lift her into his grip.

She sleepily protested. "I can walk. You'll hurt something."

He chuckled but continued to take the mostly asleep Lisbon. "I think I can handle you," he told her softly. When he gently laid her in her bed he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Teresa," he whispered.

Her hand came up around his neck and pulled him into a needy kiss. "Please stay," she asked of him, her eyes closed tight.

Who was he to deny such a plea?


	16. Chapter 16

**And in the End...**

* * *

The alarm woke her at six in the morning, breaking up the warm fluffy dream she was having. She reached over to hit the snooze button and was burying her head back into her pillow to catch a few more minutes sleep.

"Alarm is kinda loud, isn't it?" Jane's voice cut through the silence and Lisbon was suddenly aware her back was against his chest, his arms were around her middle, and her butt was against...

She jumped out of bed and turned the alarm completely off before looking at him. With her bounce up she had dislodged the covers and could see he was wearing little more than his untucked button down and boxers. She snorted. "Nice sleepwear."

He sat up on the edge of the bed to slip on his pants and shrugged. "I had to get comfortable," he told her, "and it was short notice."

Lisbon winced at the memory. "I asked you to stay, didn't I."

"Yep," he said, cheerfully before walking towards her. "I'll see you at work," he told her before kissing her forehead and whistling as he headed out of the door.

Lisbon found out from the church that Billy Moore had been Laura's Sunday school teacher and had been at the church a little over a year. When she presented her badge at the door he pushed her down and took off running, effectively pissing her off and giving her a good reason to haul his ass in for questioning. She let Cho and Jane have him.

"Why am I here?" Moore whined. "I haven't done anything."

Cho looked at him blandly. "You assaulted an agent."

"She was in my way."

Jane smiled at him. "I have to tell you, Billy, you're looking pretty guilty where I'm sitting. I mean, why run when you're innocent."

"I was late for an appointment, man."

"Well, looks like you missed it now," Cho told him. "Tell us about Laura."

"I didn't know her outside of church."

"How about in the church?"

"Not really."

Jane's smile widened more. "Billy, come on. The girl had been in your class for how many months? Eight? And you claim not to know her?"

Moore sneered. "I like my women a little older."

"Ah!" the consultant said, "like Agent Lisbon? You did knock her off her feet," he said with a wink to the two way where Lisbon was standing.

"Can I leave?" the man asked.

"No," Cho told him. "How was Laura in class?"

Moore sighed. "Distracted, uninformed. She was a constant bother."

Cho's eyebrows lifted. "How so?"

"Excuse me?" the teacher asked.

"Well, you said she was a constant bother. How was she a bother to you?"

"Normal twelve year old stuff I suppose. Gossiping, talking constantly, you know. She was annoying. But she didn't deserve being dumped in the trash."

Both men shifted even as Lisbon herself straightened. "Trash?" Jane asked with his amused look. "Where did you hear that?"

"You," the sullen man said.

"I never said anything about that," he told him. "Cho?"

"Not me."

Moore paled. "I think I want to call my lawyer now."

Jane came out grinning. "We got our man, Lisbon!" he told her excited as he met her out in the hall.

"He lawyered up, Jane."

"He'll confess!" He rubbed his hands. "How about dinner to celebrate?"

"Sure," she agreed. "But let's invite the team," she told him.

"I'll take care of it," he bounced ahead of her.

She was suspicious when he told her they were all busy but she had witnessed him talking to each one of them., When they had a nice dinner and adjoined to her place for the latter part of the night she asked him, "What did you really talk to the team about?"

Jane ran his finger down her slender neck. "I told them I wanted a chance at their boss and they agreed they wouldn't hinder me."

She opened her mouth to argue but he used the advantage to kiss her full mouthed.

Later, they laid exhausted in her bed, Jane running his hand up and down her naked back as she laid on her stomach, head in the pillow. Finally, she shifted so she could talk. "Poor child," she said, Laura on her mind for the moment.

"Yes," he agreed, "but we got him. He will never hurt another child again."

She was quiet for a moment then got on her elbows to look at him more properly. "How can you stand it, Patrick?"

It could have been a generic question but he knew it wasn't. "She's not mine, Teresa. No one ever will be."

She lifted her hand to touch his bare chest. "I don't want to replace your wife."

"What _do_ you want?" he asked her.

"I guess I want to quit fighting this and go with what comes my way," she told him.

He gave her a soft smile. "You don't have to replace anybody. I don't want you to. I don't want you to be her. I want you to be you, Teresa. Just be yourself."

"I guess I can promise that."

Jane's smile turned into a smirk before he pulled her over to him to kiss her deeply once more.


End file.
